Objective lens assemblies are commonly used in microscopes, tele-scopes, cameras and other devices for gathering light from an object being observed and focusing the light to form an image of the object. Objective lens assemblies that operate in visible spectrum of light are quite common.
Currently, the applicant of the present invention is developing a microscope that operates in the mid infrared (“MIR”) light spectrum. Unfortunately, existing objective lens assemblies do not provide sufficient performance in the MIR light spectrum.